


Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of unrelated Drabbles I'm doing bc why not</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored is all I can say really

“Come on Bones! You lost the bet fair and square, just put them on,” Jim Kirk crowed with a shit eating grin on his face. He and Bones had recently made a bet on whether or not Jim could get out of his next scrape with a hostile alien planet with no injuries. If Bones won, Jim would actually come to his yearly medical exam without fuss. If Jim won, Bones would have to wear a pair of the most ridiculous overalls that he has ever seen in his life. Jim got them at a thrift store the last time they were on Earth and he has been begging Bones to wear them since. 

“Not on your damn life, Jim,” Bones growled, trying his best to glare holes into the captain’s forehead, or light the man’s precious golden hair on fire. Either one would work for Bones at the moment. 

“Dammit Jim, I’m a doctor, I need to be taken seriously! I can’t be seen wearing these things!”

“Bones, don’t be Spock’s haircut. Just put the overalls on, captain’s orders. Besides, they make you look approachable!” Jim said, throwing the overalls at Leonard’s head, the brightly stitched enthusiasm smacking him in the face. 

“Fine, but I won’t be responsible for my actions if Spock says anything,” Bones grumbled, snatching the overalls off his head.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://rococoandrum.tumblr.com)


End file.
